


I'm So Sorry, Bro

by orphan_account



Series: Kink 'Verse [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom Karkat, Humanstuck, Incest Play, M/M, Stridercest - Freeform, Sub Dave, also karkat kinda has daddy issues too, basically they're both horny and depressed, dave has daddy issues, inspired by a rosemary fic where rose had mommy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat are dating. Dave has daddy issues. Naturally Karkat helps him out with his incestuous urges. (Incest play oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Sorry, Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first posted fic! Enjoy my filthy, kinky mind.

“Hnnggg…”  
“Bro- please- cum in me, Bro- PLEASE, LET ME CUM-“

Dave woke. Another dream about his Bro, shit. He sighed and walked to the bathroom, where his boyfriend Karkat was taking a shower.

Dave stripped off his cum-soaked boxers and slipped into the shower. Karkat responded by kissing the blonde boy full on the mouth and stroking his still-erect cock.

“Hnng.. yeah Karkles that feels great…” Dave gasped. He melted under the soothing feel of the Indian boy’s hand on his cock.

“You like that?” Karkat said with a glint in his eye.

“Yeah…that feels amazing, Bro-“ Dave said and jerked alert with a start. Karkat stared at him.

“Did- did you just call me Bro?”  
Dave moaned.

“You dirty slut. You want your Bro to fuck you?”  
Dave blushed.

“Well. I can make that happen,” KArkat smirked.

“No- I- I don’t wanna see him-“  
“Don’t worry, you won’t have to, babe,” Karkat said and knelt on the floor of the shower, taking Dave’s cock in his mouth. He sucked for a little while, then turned off the shower and took Dave back into their bedroom.

“You’re such a naughty slut, wanting your big Bro to fuck your brains out. I’m gonna have to punish you.” He lay Dave face-down on the bed.

“What- how are you going to punish me?”  
Karkat slapped his boyfriend’s ass, hard. Dave moaned into his pillow.

“You will address me as Bro, when you talk. You will not talk without permission.” He spanked Dave again.

“Now, Dave. Do you remember our safeword?”

“Yes, Bro,” Dave breathed as his ass was reddened once again.

“What is it?”  
Dave told him.

“Good, very good. Now, little slut. Tell your big brother all the things you want me to do to you.”  
“I want- I- I want-“  
“Get on with it, you dirty whore. Tell me!”  
“Bro- I want- I want you to put your fat cock in my ass and fuck me raw.”  
“Good. And?”  
“I want- please, make me apologize for not being good enough at strifing, and- for not loving you enough- and, for letting you die, and, and, please Bro, punish me!” Dave’s voice cracked with emotion.

“Very good, slut. You should be sorry for all those things.”  
Karkat opened a drawer in their shared dresser. He took out a belt and a remote control vibrator. He turned the vibrator up to the highest setting and stuck it in Dave’s ass, using his spit for lube.

“Aah- aah- aah” Dave groaned.

“I did not give you permission to make a sound,” Karkat growled. He reared back and spanked Dave with the belt. A bolt of precum shot out of Dave’s dick, and he writhed on the bed.

“Please- Daddy, fuck me-“  
“You will NOT address me as Daddy. My name is Bro.”  
“I’m s- sorry- B-b-bro-“

“What are you sorry for?” Karkat replied as he smacked the blonde twink’s ass.

“I’m,,, sorry,, for,, calling,,,, you Daddy,,, instead f,,, offffff---- BRO!” Dave screamed as he came. Karkat removed the vibrator from Dave’s asshole.

“What else?”  
“I’m sorry for not being fast enough during our strifes-“  
Karkat shoved his hard cock into dave’s hole.

“I’m sorry for not taking our strifes seriously enough-“  
Karkat thrust, hitting Dave’s prostate and dave cried out.

Karkat fucked Dave hard and fast as Dave cried, tears wettening the pillowcase. “I’m sorry for being a bad brother- I’m sorry for not being good enough-I’m sorry I didn’t save you from dying- nfffff….” He moaned as Karkat came, filling his asshole with hot white seed.

“I’m- so sorry Bro- for everything…”

Karkat exited his boyfriend’s asshole and massaged the tender buttcheeks. He kissed Dave’s ass cheek and turned Dave over onto his back.

He sat on Dave’s hard, fat cock and started moving rhythmically.

“Thank you, love,” Dave whispered into his boyfriend’s ear.

“Anytime, Kankri,” Karkat said, and gasped. A crafty smile grew over Dave’s face.


End file.
